1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seatbelt restraining apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seatbelt restraining apparatus that includes a lower section that is spring biased to return to a non-use orientation when the seatbelt is not in use.
2. Background Information
In recent years, seatbelt webbing apparatuses have been used in vehicles, one seatbelt webbing apparatus for each passenger. Such a seatbelt webbing apparatus typically includes first and second ends of the seatbelt webbing that are anchored to respective lower and upper portions of a vehicle structure adjacent to an outboard side of the seat. A latch slidably disposed on the webbing is configured to removably latch to a buckle mechanism fixed to an inboard side of the seat. Such seatbelts typically include a retracting mechanism at the upper portion of the vehicle structure. When the seatbelt is unbuckled, the retracting mechanism draws at least a portion of the webbing around a spindle within the retracting mechanism. When the webbing apparatus is in use, seatbelt webbing is drawn out of the retracting mechanism and extends over both the waist region and the upper torso of the passenger. This configuration securely restrains the passenger against rapid movement of the upper torso and the waist of the passenger in the event of a collision.
The lower end of the seatbelt webbing is typically secured to either the floor or sill of the vehicle by an appropriately dimensioned fastener. The lower end of the seatbelt webbing typically pivots about the fastener. A problem arises from this configuration of the seatbelt webbing assembly in that the lower end of the seatbelt webbing sometimes becomes wrinkled and/or orients itself in such a manner that retraction of the webbing into the retracting mechanism is hampered. This condition is unsightly and can make subsequent use of the seatbelt webbing difficult if the webbing has become tangled.
Non-retracted seatbelt webbing can be a particular nuisance in coupes. Coupes typically only have two passenger doors, one on each side of the vehicle. In a coupe, an upright portion of the front seat typically pivots forward allowing a passenger to enter or exit a rear seat within the vehicle. If the webbing for a front seatbelt fails to retract properly within the retracting mechanism, then movement in and out of the rear seat may be hampered by the non-retracted portions of the seatbelt webbing.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved seatbelt arrangement that allows for reliable retraction of the seatbelt webbing, particularly in a coupe. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.